


Non sarà mai abbastanza

by Nykyo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riemergi a fatica dal bacio – il primo che vi siete azzardati a scambiarvi dal momento in cui vi siete finalmente ritrovati da soli nella stessa stanza – e ti accorgi senza nemmeno un briciolo di stupore che hai i pugni chiusi sulla stoffa leggera del maglione primaverile che Stéphane sta indossando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non sarà mai abbastanza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Questo racconto è un dono per la mia beta, quindi come è ovvio non è stato betato, visto che è una sorpresa.
> 
> Lori, tesoro, come vedi non c'è Doctor Who che riesca a impedirmi di farti un piccolo regalo ogni volta che posso. Del resto, sono pazza del Dottore, del nuovo fandom, delle belle amicizie che sto facendo, della sensazione di essere tornata ai tempi di HP, dei miellemila plot che mi girano in testa su DW e devo scrivere se no sto male (e molti devo scriverli perché sto già male. Dannato Moffat!), ma prima di tutto sono 6 anni e 5 mesi che sono pazza di te ;)  
> E quindi questa è tua, come quasi tutte, anzi come tutte, perché nella mia mente anche quelle che non leggi e forse non leggerai mai sono tue, prima che di chiunque altro (e senza offesa per chinque altro, anzi, con tanto tanto affetto per chi le ha ispirate e ricevute in dono).  
> Questa poi è tua il doppio, no? Spero che ti piacerà e la finisco di essere fluffy prima che tu fugga urlando XD  
> Buona lettura, tesoro.

**Non sarà mai abbastanza.**  
   
   
Riemergi a fatica dal bacio – il primo che vi siete azzardati a scambiarvi dal momento in cui vi siete finalmente ritrovati da soli nella stessa stanza – e ti accorgi senza nemmeno un briciolo di stupore che hai i pugni chiusi sulla stoffa leggera del maglione primaverile che Stéphane sta indossando.  
Dovresti proprio smetterla di stringere così il cotone, innanzitutto perché rischi di rovinarlo e in secondo luogo perché è quel tipo di tessuto così facile da stropicciare che alla fine, se non ci stai attento, si vedranno i segni.  
Ma il punto è proprio che al momento vorresti che Stéphane indossasse solo questo: una interminabile miriade di piccole tracce di te. A partire dal tuo odore, proseguendo con l'invisibile traccia della tua saliva sulle sue labbra già arrossate e finendo con i marchi evidenti lasciati dai tuoi polpastrelli, dalla tua bocca e dai tuoi denti.  
Perciò, anziché allentare la presa, ti chini su Stéphane e lo baci di nuovo. Lo baci più forte. Lo baci come se potessi divorare sia lui che il tempo in cui avete dovuto vivere lontani l'uno dall'altro e anche quello futuro in cui dovrete farlo di nuovo.  
Malgrado tu non possa sentirlo sulla lingua ogni giorno, il suo sapore è così familiare che ti fa girare la testa. Le sue braccia che ti si stringono intorno al collo per tenerti più vicino sono così forti e così gentili che un sospiro ti scappa e va a morire dentro il calore della sua bocca.  
Puoi sentire gli spigoli dei suoi fianchi che iniziano a premere contro i tuoi, spingendoti all'indietro verso il muro alle tue spalle. Puoi sentire che ti vuole da star male, che è duro e pronto e che è come te: del tutto in procinto di arrendersi.  
Il cotone del suo maglione è bianco e così sottile che a separare davvero il suo petto dal tuo è più che altro la tua stupidissima felpa.  
Anche così riesci ad avvertire la tensione che percorre i suoi muscoli mentre lo baci e spingi anche tu con i fianchi. Riesci a percepire tutta l'eccitazione che lo rende elettrico e che trasforma ogni suo gesto in qualcosa di molto meno delicato del solito e rende Stéphane avido al punto di mordere.  
Ha i capezzoli duri ed eretti tanto quanto l'uccello. Perfino questo riesci a sentire benissimo. Se guardi per un istante verso il basso puoi letteralmente vederli i suoi capezzoli inturgiditi, più evidenziati che nascosti dalla morbida stoffa bianca che li ricopre.  
Ti basta per avere voglia di urlare e di ridere e di morderli fino a farlo supplicare.  
Ti è sufficiente per mollare finalmente la presa sul suo maglione e affondare le dita nella carne nuda che trovi appena infili le mani sotto il cotone liscio e delicato.  
Malgrado ciò ti trattieni, perfino quando lui ti invoca: «Brian, Brian, Brian» come se avesse disimparato qualunque altra parola.  
Ti freni perché vorresti tutto e subito e, nello stesso tempo, vorresti che per una volta – una sola dannatissima volta – quel che avete potesse durare in eterno.  
E’ soprattutto tua la colpa se non è così e se dovete sempre separarvi e poi imparare da capo a ritrovarvi. Lo sai, ma se ti metti a pensarci ora diventerai pazzo.  
Quindi non lo fai, non rifletti più di tanto, non lasci che ci sia spazio per altro che per il presente.  
Però vuoi che sia un lungo presente. Un presente bellissimo anche perché estenuante nel suo scorrere rallentato. Un presente solo vostro.  
Il che significa che il letto può aspettare.  
Il sesso vero e proprio può aspettare, ovunque siate destinati a consumarlo, che sia sul materasso di questa ennesima stanza d’albergo, contro il muro che al momento ti fa da sostegno o ovunque Stéphane possa desiderare di averti.  
Tutto può aspettare ancora un po’, tranne i baci – Dio! I baci sono sempre la cosa che ti manca fino al punto di ammattire – e il fatto che state ricominciando a respirarvi l’un l’altro, a perdonarvi l’un l’altro, ad arrendervi all'evidenza che alla fine non ci saranno né vinti né vincitori.  
Costringi Stéphane ad arcuare il collo all’indietro, gli mordi la gola e il lobo di un orecchio; gli baci una tempia e quasi ti sfugge un singhiozzo.  
«Ti voglio» gli sussurri, sentendoti stupito per il fatto che il bisogno di dirglielo è più forte dell’usuale imbarazzo. «Sono ore, giorni, settimane, mesi che ti voglio così tanto che mi sento malato. Ti voglio accanto e dentro e… ovunque. Ti voglio così tanto che non mi basterebbe scoparti per tutta la notte per poter dire che ti ho avuto abbastanza. Non sarebbe abbastanza nemmeno se tu scopassi me per tutta la notte. Non sarà mai abbastanza. Mai, Stéphane. Stéphane…»  
Mentre lo dici ti rendi conto che è vero.  
Fa così male che per un attimo pensi che finirai con il piangere, e poi lui ti affonda le dita nei capelli e preme contro di te con tutto il suo corpo, più come se altrimenti rischiasse di crollare e cadere che come se volesse farti sentire che le tue parole l’hanno reso ancora più eccitato.  
Anche se è così, in effetti: Stéphane è ancora più duro di prima, ancora più teso come la corda di un arco quando la freccia è incoccata e pronta a colpire a morte il bersaglio, ancora più smanioso quando ti prende il viso tra le mani e ti bacia con una furia scomposta che è tanto diversa rispetto a una sua certa innata e pacata eleganza.  
«Ti amo» lo senti dire, non con la bocca ma con ogni parte del corpo che continua a cercare di fondersi con il tuo in modo quasi violento e fin troppo struggente.  
E tu sai che è vero. E’ la sola cosa che sai per certo.  
Non puoi dire che riuscirete a far durare il suo amore per te in eterno, non puoi affermare di meritartelo e non sai neppure come sia possibile che lui provi questo per te, però ne sei sicuro: Stéphane ti ama e lo fa tuo malgrado.  
Il modo in cui continua a baciarti te lo conferma. La foga che si smorza lentamente in tenerezza te lo dice senza ombra di dubbio.  
Lasci che lui smetta di morderti e di usare la lingua per invaderti la bocca, e sei più che mai docile quando inizia ad accarezzarti uno zigomo con un polpastrello, lentamente, con una dose incredibile di devozione e di affetto.  
«Merda» dici, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Hai la voce rauca, la gola chiusa che ti fa male, gli occhi che pizzicano e le mani troppo sudate. «Merda» ripeti e sai che è l’ultima cosa da dire, la meno elegante, la più inappropriata, ma «Merda» la realtà è che sei davvero, davvero fottuto. La verità è che non hai scampo e che con Stéphane non ne hai mai avuto, nemmeno quando eravate solo rivali sul ghiaccio.  
Lui è la più grande, immensa, stupenda sconfitta della tua vita.  
Dovresti dirgli che anche tu lo ami. Ma se tu aprissi ancora la bocca ora come ora riusciresti solo a supplicarlo di perdonarti e a chiedergli di sposarti.  
E’ la sola cosa che vuoi, in effetti: averlo con te per sempre. E sai che un giorno glielo chiederai davvero.  
Sai perfino che lo farai a bruciapelo, senza tatto, senza preavviso, anche se probabilmente avrai passato giorni e giorni a pianificare il momento perché sia perfetto e romantico come Stéphane vorrebbe e, soprattutto, meriterebbe.  
Di sicuro glielo chiederai nel momento meno adatto, magari a letto, mentre fatichi a tenere la bocca lontana dal suo uccello e le dita lontane dal punto sul suo petto in cui si sente battere il cuore.  
O magari una notte in cui ti aggirerai in cucina in mutande – la tua cucina? La sua cucina? Non lo sai e non te ne importa proprio niente – alla ricerca di uno snack notturno e dopo che lui sarà venuto a cercarti.  
Lo guarderai osservarti stando in piedi in pigiama, scalzo, con i capelli in disordine come una nera nuvola elettrizzata, sorriderai mentre si stropiccerà gli occhi con i pugni chiusi, come un bambino, e gli dirai: «Sposami. Ti prego. Tu davvero mi devi sposare».  
E poi è probabile che abbasserai lo sguardo perché non veda che hai una paura fottuta e che gli dirai: «Sul serio, Stéphane, sposami. Non sto scherzando è la sola cosa a cui riesco a pensare».  
Non sarà oggi, però, perché chiederglielo ora, in questo momento, con ancora così tanto in ballo per entrambi, con ancora così tanti legacci che ti segano l’anima mentre la tengono ancorata alle abitudini e al passato sarebbe puro egoismo. Sarebbe una slealtà che Stéphane non merita.  
Faresti qualunque cosa pur di averlo tutto per te, e la farai, ma non vuoi pretendere niente finché non sarai in grado di dare in cambio ogni briciola di te stesso.  
Però lo baci come se avessi già il diritto di dire che sarà tuo fino all’ultimo dei respiri di entrambi.  
Lo baci sulla faccia, sugli occhi, sul palmo di una mano che tiene ancora in parte appoggiata sul tuo viso non del tutto sbarbato.  
Gli schiudi le labbra, gli affondi ancora di più le dita nei fianchi, gli soffi un gemito sul collo quando entrambi ricominciate a dondolare il bacino ad un ritmo che si fa subito concitato.  
Il cotone del maglione ti si impiglia tra le dita quando tenti di sollevarlo per spogliarlo, in modo da averlo subito a disposizione, seminudo ed eccitato.  
Quando riesci a venirne a capo Stéphane sta già ansimando, con i tuoi denti stretti senza dolore sulla carne un po’ più scura di un capezzolo e la punta della tua lingua che passa e ripassa sullo stesso pezzetto di pelle appena un po’ salato.  
Il desiderio fisico ha finalmente il totale sopravvento, almeno per ora, e tu lo lasci montare.  
Ti ronzano le orecchie come sul ghiaccio, quando la musica acquista più ritmo e non ti resta altro da fare che lasciarti andare alla sequenza finale dei passi e all’euforia per una serie di salti tutti ben riusciti.  
Il resto dei suoi vestiti ti cede le armi con molta più facilità del maglione e, mentre tiri giù l’elastico dei suoi slip grigi, ti inchini, accoccolandoti sui talloni e, solo per un momento, lo fissi dal basso in alto.  
Ti sembra di vederlo troneggiare come faceva un tempo sul podio. Allora era come se lui brillasse, come se ti potesse abbagliare, ma ora è di una bellezza così intima da essere devastante.  
Ora è esposto e trema e si lascia guardare. E tu lo guardi e la curva turgida del suo sesso nudo è così arrossata che sembra rovente.  
Gli poggi le dita sull’addome e le labbra sull’uccello, e intanto inspiri il suo odore e pensi che è tremendo avere così tanto bisogno di lui.  
Pensi che è tremendo non averlo davanti bollente e pronto ogni volta che siete separati e la tua necessità di lui è così forte che rinunci a trovare un sollievo perfino nelle tue stesse mani.  
Ci sono occasioni in cui, quando siete lontani, potresti masturbarti per ore e venire, venire, venire fino allo sfinimento e, alla fine, sentirti frustrato come se tutto il tuo corpo si portasse dentro il dolore di un milione di orgasmi negati.  
Ma ora non devi preoccuparti di allungare le dita e ritrovarti a sfiorare solo te stesso.  
Socchiudi le labbra, sorridi senza sapere esattamente il perché e lo prendi in bocca di slancio, tutto e fino in fondo.  
Poi gli afferri le natiche con le mani aperte e preghi: che capisca, che spinga, che ti scopi la bocca e che urli il tuo nome mentre trema sempre più forte e poi viene senza riuscire a dire più niente altro; senza essere più capace di fare niente altro che gemere, spingere e godere.  
E finalmente, mentre Stéphane inizia a muovere i fianchi, il tuo cervello si spegne ed è come se partisse la musica al principio di una competizione importante.  
E’ come se tu fossi sul ghiaccio in uno di quei momenti in cui la paura di sbagliare ti si contorce nelle viscere ma è comunque meno forte della voglia di esserci.  
Il sapore della pelle di Stéphane fa il resto e ti rende euforico ed esultante.  
Sei eccitato, sei felice, sei così libero che non riesci a crederci. Sei te stesso più di quanto sei capace di spiegare. E sei già appagato, anche se la tua erezione è ancora ingabbiata nei pantaloni della tuta e negli slip sottostanti, e pulsa e preme tanto da star male.  
Ma non te ne importa niente. Non ti viene neppure l’idea di toccarti o di fare qualunque altra cosa per cercare sollievo. Vuoi solo che Stéphane continui a scivolare più a fondo dentro la tua bocca e fino a chiuderti un po’ la gola.  
Vuoi solo continuare a sentirlo così presente, così tangibile e vicino e disfatto dal piacere che sai procurargli.  
Lo senti accelerare il ritmo e poi soffiare via una supplica arrochita perché tu lo accarezzi in un certo modo, mentre lui non smette di spingere e spingere sempre più a fondo.  
Lo accontenti e ti accorgi che per un secondo hai spezzato il suo ritmo e gli hai tolto il fiato.  
Dio, potresti vivere solo per attimi come questo! E’ come un’esplosione di adrenalina pura che ti brucia in ogni vena.  
Ma soprattutto ti accorgi ancora una volta che il bisogno che senti e che ti ha torturato mentre eravate lontani appartiene anche a lui.  
Ne sei così consapevole che esulti ancora di più, con il cuore che ti martella furioso nel petto e l’uccello che tende con più forza la stoffa ora un po’ umida che lo imprigiona.  
Ti senti stordito e ubriaco e trionfante, prima di tutto contro te stesso.  
Stéphane è la tua maggior sconfitta di sempre, è vero, ma è anche la tua vittoria più importante.  
Perciò intendi fare tutto il possibile per non smettere mai di vincere e di meritartelo.  



End file.
